Talk:Treasure
Connected Drop Rates From the article: "The drop rates of Treasures are connected to each other,that means even if you will farm only the same one Treasure repeatedly every month,the drop rate will be also decreasing for all other treasures even if you never opened them before." I am adding this note to the article,in case someone dissagrees with it or have a different experience, please discuss here. Why I added it: Today I experienced this myself when I went treasure hunting,I've already farmed the easy treasures quite a few times so my drops were very bad here, I was getting all purples and small ammounts of gold of max around 500g in Vabbi and Desolation. That would be normal but then I went for the Treasures in Realm of Torment which I NEVER collected before and for my surprise it gave me only 750g and a (not even max) purple Portal Staff and a purple Shadow Bow. I have collected those treasures for the very first time so thats why I am adding the note. I also checked with one of my other accounts to see if the drops weren't decreased in an update or something,but no,When I went there with a character from account that never collected any treasure chests before, he found 3,5k and a golden Shadow Bow in the very same chest so this can't be just unluck. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 21:06, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Rewrite Combining what I've read on the talk page and my own observations, I took a stab at rewriting the main text of this article. I removed the cleanup tag, and hopefully everyone agrees that the text is cleaner and agrees with the general observations noted so far. (Though I wonder if the final mission note is speculative enough that it should be modified as well...) Nwash 19:01, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :That's not the time you posted this! :P --Gimmethegepgun 19:34, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Character or Account? One thing thats not clear in the discussion is whether the degredation in drop quality is character, or account based. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 75.81.102.224 ( ) 2009-11-10 23:07:31. :Character-based. I made a slight change that will hopefully make that more clear. [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 23:25, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Amount dropped and items given Well I havent gotten treasure chests in a while and when i did them each month the amount was going down but after like 2 or 3 months it went back up again. So maybe that does have an effect after All -lexi hale Notes repeating info in main text Some of the Notes repeat info that appears in the main text. At the moment, I think this is one of the few articles in which that makes sense: * My experience is that most players are confused about the Treasure rules; * The repeat bullets highlight aspects of Treasure that are explained but don't stand out in the body. * Sometimes, with rules, it's helpful for readers to review a summary (the main text) and then see the data outlined again (Notes) to cement the details. Accordingly, I've left a (hidden) comment in the notes section suggesting that it might be worth discussing before simply removing a note thought to be redundant. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 01:24, August 24, 2010 (UTC)